1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispensing valve for a water faucet, and in particular, to a wand activated valve.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
The conventional water faucet for wash basins, sinks and the like, in household and commercial use, has a single central faucet with hot and cold manual valves. Attempts to avoid the use of the manual valves have included electronic devices with proximity sensors which turn the water on when a person's hands are placed beneath the faucet. Also some commercial rest rooms provide foot activated valves, etc.
A recent improvement of mine, which is described in application 98001 filed on Apr. 29, 1991, in Israel, is a wand actuated valve which fits on the end of the faucet and which has an internal valve member with a dependent wand which lifts the valve member from its seat when the wand is displaced side-to-side. In this application, the manual valves are left open and the dispensing of water from the spout is controlled by the wand activated valve. The wand hangs downwardly from the lower end of the dispensing valve so that it can be readily swung to one side when water is desired.
The aforementioned dispensing valve is very simple in construction and can be readily installed on substantially all household and commercial faucets, as it fits into the threaded ends of the faucet spouts replacing aerators which are commonly used on the faucets. The wand activated dispensing valve is an ideal aid for handicapped persons. Additionally, it conserves water as the valve automatically closes when the wand is permitted to return to its vertical, undeflected, position.